An Instance in Time
by akaeve
Summary: Written for an NFA challenge, "Year in the life". As you will realise we are only half way thro' the year so story not nearly finished yet.
1. Chapter 1

**An Instance in Time.**

**January 2010, 00.30**

Dr Mallard drove the Morgan into the drive of his home. He had had a very entertaining evening at a close friend of his mothers. Mother had set aside some jewellery and personal effects that, she thought Jean might like. He didn't see the masked person who crept up behind him and wallop him from behind. Dr Mallard only heard the crack and then the searing pain, before it all went blank…..

01.30

The phone rang in the house of Agent Gibbs. He had decided that he was getting too old for the New Year celebrations, what the youngsters had wanted to do. He wanted his own thoughts, and he wanted a drink.

"Yep Gibbs," he answered, he felt the colour drain from his face as he heard the news," Yes of course…..which hospital?" he called a cab.

02.15

Gibbs sat at the side of the bed. Dr Mallard was wired to every possible machine imaginable, Gibbs wondered if this was what he had been like, after his accident.

The Police Officer, had said robbery, the house had been ransacked, and if it hadn't been for the fact, that the car had been a gear shift, they would have taken that as well.

Jethro knew it was going to be a long night, but he couldn't let a friend down at a time like this. The morning light would make things appear better. The snow outside blew in the wind….again…. it was going to be a long night.

08.00

"Agent Gibbs go home, it's New Years Day, surely you have company, or at least somewhere better than here."

"I'm on call," he replied, to the Doctor, "I don't really do the festive period."

"Dr Mallard, was he on call?"

"No….. Duks liked Hogmanay off, he was due back 5th. I gather the Director has been informed, and Mr Palmer?" Gibbs now enquired, "And as a matter of interest, how you get my number?"

"Dr Mallard had you down as next of kin." the Doctor now replied, " And Mr Palmer we believe is skiing, so no contact."

Gibbs nodded and left. Gibbs said he would be back later, when he had cleaned up.

15.30

Washed and changed, Gibbs returned to the hospital. He had called the Director. Vance had said "Do whatever you feel fit." Gibbs called Abby.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, oh poor Ducky. What can we do?" she cried looking through the glass partition at Dr Mallard.

"Well for a start I want you to go with Ziva and try and sort the house. The Leos have been through it with a fine toothcomb. They aren't sure what's missing, only Duks can determine that, and he is out cold. Leon, says Jackie will help you both." as he looked out the window, at the falling snow.

5th January

The team began to assemble back in the bullpen. Gibbs had only told Abbs and Ziva about Ducky. The boys had been unreachable.

"Happy New Year Gibbs," Tony offered his hand to Jethro., "And McNewbie, Happy New Year. How have things been, quiet?" as he threw his holdall in the corner, before smiling and facing the centre. "Hey what's with the sad faces? Someone we know die?"

"How can you be so insensitive," Abby cried, "Ducky….he's"

"Dead?" Tony ventured, now paling.

"No, not quite, but he's in a coma in the hospital. Been there since the first." Jethro now answered, beginning to relay the events to the boys.

"Does Jimmy know? " Tim asked quietly.

"I do now" Jimmy replied as he came down the stairs with the Director. He looked drawn.

"I have asked Jordan Hampton to assist until such time as Dr Mallard can resume his duties." Vance now replied, looking at the team, "But I think you should now continue your duties here." as he turned and walked back up the stairs to his office.

"Not good then?" Jimmy questioned.

"Jim, I don't think so, all we can do is visit and talk to Duks." Gibbs now replied , looking into the young mans eyes.

So this was how the year started. When the team could visit. They did. The girls had cleaned and tidied the house. Gibbs, he had repaired the damage the old house had had inflicted on it. The curtains replaced or cleaned. It was ready for Ducky to return home.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, There seems to be no normal response to Dr Mallard. We have removed a blood clot from his brain, but he seems to have given up on life. Would you know of any reason?" the neurosurgeon now enquired.

"His mother died last year. He was very protective of her. But I wouldn't see any reason for this non response."

"So he has no immediate family in the States?" the emphasis on immediate.

"Nope. Dr Mallard works all the hours God would give. He is very protective of us, that would be my team." Gibbs now replied, looking thoughtful.

"What if I suggest that your team pop in when they can. Talk to him. Give us something to work on and maybe his response."

Gibbs nodded. They had to help Duks, as he had helped, when he himself, had been unconscious.

25nd January

"Well Ducky, I don't know about you, but this haggis thing is pretty revolting. As you know I can eat most things but this is gross," Tony said looking at Dr Mallard, but shovelling a spoonful into his mouth.

"I don't know, you could get to like," Gibbs offered, "I mean if there was nothing else in the field."

"But it's offal," Tim now added, "How can the Scots eat this?"

"Same way as some people can eat pork, and sheep's eyes and, I believe in some countries animal test…"

"We get the picture Ziva. Only good thing Duks, is this Scotch. I toast Rabbie Burns." as Gibbs knocked back the whisky.

26th January

"Mr Palmer didn't see you standing there, come away in. Is this the first time you have been to visit the Doctor?" the nurse asked of Jimmy. She had a strange accent, a twang, a lilt, to her voice. Jimmy nodded, "I…I .just thought I'd come in and speak, to him. Tell him how things are."

"Well, you are very welcome…anytime….." she replied, and looking at the puzzlement on Jim's face, "I am from Inverness, in Scotland originally. They thought a friendly voice might bring him round." as she left the room.

"Well Dr Mallard….I….had better sit down I suppose and tell you how things are." as he pulled up a chair, and began to talk

"I believe tonight is _Up Hell Aa, _in Shetland_. _I remember you saying once that, your mother had left you on a bus in Thurso. I couldn't find anything else about Scotland. I believe it is a fire festival. Viking…where they burn a long boat to ward off the winter spirits. Some say it is to show the way for the spring. To fertilise the land, or in the case of Shetland, the sea. Trouble is with Agent Gibbs getting rid of his boat, we can't re-enact."

**February**

"How are things?" Agent Gibbs enquired of the Doctor, as they stood looking at the inert body.

"Prognoses not good. Some brain activity, when you guys come in and talk. But then it goes again. Wondered if I could make a suggestion?" he now asked, looking at his notes and then to Gibbs, "Wondered if we could send him home. He's on a drip granted but the machines are no longer keeping him alive. He is holding his own."

"Doctor, my team can't stay….."

"No….. wasn't asking them too," the Doctor replied, " Morag here will stay and look after. It's just that maybe his own room…bed…house, may be better treatment, than here. If not I may have to suggest a home."

"And as next of kin?…."

"Yes sorry." as the Doctor walked away before turning. "Let me know**." **

Gibbs stared at the bed, the sheet over Ducky's body, he knew what to do, or should that what they should do.

Abby had got her printing or painting skills together. She had placed a great big _"Welcome Home, Ducky" _sign above the door. Ribbons and balloons adorned the place.

"Bit OTT, eh Abbs, " Tony questioned.

"Not at all, I think Abby is entering into this very well," Jordan replied, looking to Gibbs for reassurance.

Gibbs nodded, "We all need to help."

14th February.

Jordan stood at the bottom of the bed and looked at Dr Mallard, "Sorry Donald for all the hurt, the pain, I may have caused. I never thought it would ever come to this, but sorry really seems to be the hardest word." as she climbed into the bed beside Ducky.

22nd February

"Well as you can see Dr Mallard , I'm dressed in my scouting uniform. You know that this is "Thinking Day" for the Scouting movement….and well….we are all thinking of you." as Tim smiled and turned to walk away.

**March**

It came in like the proverbial lion, the weather in Washington, late winter snow storms, blackouts and general bedlam. A few bodies had been found and the cases solved. As the weather began to settle, the first of the daffodils in Dr Mallards garden began to bloom.

"Pity they hadn't been out for St David's day," Tony mentioned, getting a dig in the ribs from Ziva.

"This Dr Mallard, is Agent DiNozzo's new name for me, since I will become a citizen soon," Ziva retorted, "I have been learning and doing everything by the book. I have been very good."

"It's St Patrick's day soon, but then he's Irish," Jimmy had mentioned.

March ended in calm and the spring sunshine warmed the air.

**April**

1st April

"Oh what a laugh today," Tony said, sitting at the bedside of Ducky, "I sent Ziva for a left handed screwdriver, from Gibbs basement."

"She didn't find one of course, but then Tim, gave her the number of the Zoo, and said a Mr C. Lyon had called with information, regarding the body we found in the bay." Gibbs now added smiling.

"This was not what I expected of becoming an American. This April Fools day is very confusing."

Gibbs thought he saw a movement at the side of Ducky's mouth, a smile, or just a tic.

6th April

"Ducky do I look fine, "Abbs asked of the man lying inert on the bed, "I'm dressed in tartan today as it's Tartan Day in America. They had a big parade in New York, and Sean Connery was there."

12th April

"Wow, Dr Mallard do you know, this volcano in Iceland, called some funny long Icelandic name, Eyjafjallajökull. Well it erupted, and there is this huge gigantic ash cloud over Scotland. Wow, it's shut air-space down. They say they can't breathe in Scotland, and there is ash falling in the streets of Edinburgh….I bet you're glad you aren't there." Jimmy oozed. Morag looked at the index finger of Donald Mallard and saw it rise slightly.

"I think Sonny, you are exaggerating just a little," as she pointed to the hand.

"Sorry Dr Mallard I think I did get slightly excited."

23rd April

"I hope you don't mind but today is St George's day. I know you are Scottish and fought the English but thought you might like to know I know these things," Jimmy said.

**May**

8th May

Gibbs sat at the bed beside Ducky, "There was election in Britain, Gordon Brown lost and has returned to his home in Scotland, from London. North Queensferry, I believe, and I had to laugh, I never knew this…. but there is a Kingdom in Scotland. It was Abby, she mentioned, the Kingdom of Fife. Of course, Abbs had been digging and found out about the Beltane Fire Festival for the 1st of May. She found out about Druids and things, and how there is this sect, in this Kingdom. You have no idea how she wants to go to Scotland." he watched he thought he saw the corner of the eye, of Dr Mallard move.

23rd May

"It was the Edinburgh Marathon today. I watched a little on the web. Edinburgh is such a lovely City, maybe I could visit sometime." Ziva talked as she watched.

The month moved on. The team visited and talked. Morag said they were doing good. After each visit Ducky seemed more positive. The carers came and washed, and changed. The girls came in and cleaned the house, changed the curtains, and left flowers in the rooms. Jordan stayed sometimes.

**June**

The month of June bloomed, in more ways than one. Gibbs had organised the boys into gardeners. They had tidied, argued and generally been helpful. The garden was now a truly wonderful sight. They had moved Donald's bed to overlook the grounds. Morag sat and told Ducky what the team were doing. She held his hand. She felt him clutch.

19th June

"Today Ducky, is the Edinburgh moonwalk. About 1200 women are walking the streets for Breast Cancer Awareness." Ziva started to say.

"What Ziva means, is they are not walking the streets as in prostitution. They are walking the streets to raise money for Breast Cancer. They will be wearing girly pink. Not that I would ever wear girly pink, but hey do you think it would go down well in DC?" Abby now added.

27th June

"Duks," Jethro enquired of his friend, "It's been almost six months. We know you can hear us. Well we would like to think you can hear us, and that you know we are here for you. It has been the Highland Show, at some place called Ingliston, near the airport. Abbs has been really into this now, and is trying to find out as much as she can about Mid-Lothian, and Edinburgh. In fact Scotland. She found out that Bonnybridge is the UFO hotspot of Scotland. She reckons it's cool, and is trying to persuade Tim to take her. She says it beats Area 51 any day." as Gibbs looked down at his friend he thought he saw a tear run down the cheek. Gibbs touched, yes a tear. He turned to walk away.

"You're all doing fine," Morag replied, as she plumped up the pillow, "He is listening and he does realise you are all here for him. It is only time. His brain is healing."

Gibbs nodded, returned and kissed Donald's forehead.

"Sweet dreams Duks," as he now turned and walked away.

**July**

July swept in in it's usual sweeping way, hot and sunny. Any rain was held over for the evenings.

The 4th of July. Independence Day. The Capital was decked in bunting, and flags. Gibbs stood at the window looking over the garde.

"Duks, I hope you will see some of the action tonight. Heard Renton are doing something. The team are looking forward to tonight. We're on call. Probably get a couple of bodies turning up. Gun shots. Killed as the fireworks go off." as he turned and looked back at his friend, "I'll drink to you. Our Declaration is based on you own Declaration Of Arbroath. I didn't realise, that our Tartan Day 6th April was in-fact your own Declaration of Arbroath, 1320, it was another of Abby's findings. Well better go. Catch you tomorrow." as he gripped his friends hand. He thought he felt a return gesture.

12th July

"Hi Duks," Agent DiNozzo shouted, striding into the bedroom.

"Sshhhhhhh, Tony," he heard Morag say in her soft Scottish lilt, "Donald is not deaf, he is sleeping, but he can hear all you say. So, what is so important, bounding in here, with all the enthusiasm of a haggis on heat?"

Tony stood shocked for a moment, and shook his head, "Sorry." he muttered looking sheepishly at her. "But hey Duks, know that Footie syndicate, I was running…the World Cup. God, it was Gibbs and I in the playoff for third place. Of course, Gibbs being Gibbs I had to let him win, I mean he would have made my life a misery, if I hadn't. The winners? Yeh, one of the telephonists and a _lassie_," Tony laughed, "In the canteen, were in the final, Holland and Spain. Spain won. Just as well, as that Octopus was going to be calamari, in garlic and tomato sauce if Spain hadn't."

15th July

"Hello Ducky," Tim coughed slightly. Pulling a chair up he sat looking at the Doctor. "Today is the start of the British Open… In someplace called St Andrews. Abbs says its in the Kingdom, so must be good. I'm…I'm sorry what I did to your golf-clubs. Ziva says to say _Tigger, _is playing. We think she means Tiger. Gibbs of course won't watch. It's too painful, brings back memories of a seven iron to the head." Tim laughed, and looked at the Doctors face. Yes, he thought he saw a sly smile appear..

17th July.

"I have been thinking," Ziva said looking down at Ducky, "This St Andrews, I have googled, and found many things about this place called St Andrews. It would seem that the Heir to the English Throne's son, Prince William went there," she saw Ducky's right index finger sway, she frowned, "Sorry British Throne, but then you always did say that how could his grandmother be Queen Elizabeth the second, when Scotland had never had a first." the finger lay flat. "Well this St Andrews. It was featured in….."

"Chariots of Fire, "Tony butted in, "Great Film, got the team round last night and we watched."

"I was saying," Ziva now continued, " It was Scotland's 1st University established in 1413.…"

"Yeh, that would be 13 minites past two in Gibbs time. Ouch, what was that for." Tony replied rubbing his arm.

"The town it's self wasn't in the film, but the beach was."

"Hey Duks talking films," as he helped himself to a handful of grapes, which they had brought, " Got a wonderful film _"39 Steps" _You know how I luvvvvvvvvv Hitchcock, but this one was the 1959 version by Ralph Thomas, starred Kenneth More. The scene, when they stopped the train on the Rail Bridge and he got off, wow, and you saw the ferry boats below, the film was adapted from the book by…..

"John Buchan, see Tony, I have learnt about Scotland."

"But Ducky, Hitchcock, he was like you , became an American citizen, but retained his British Nationality."

24th July

"Ducky…..Duks. I just sooooooo, want to go to Scotland now," Abby oozed as she sat at the Doctors bedside holding his hand. "I just found out this real cool Festival, its called The Wickerman Festival. And they burn an effigy at the end just like they do in the film…but I don't think they have a body in it? Do they Tony? Oh Tony is so good at finding these films."

"Well I am. And I'm getting kinda absorbed into this too, ye ken." DiNozzo added, in his best Sean Connery voice and smiling. He thought he saw Ducky grimace. "Gonna get Trainspotting next, for Jimmy, and a lovely little romance for Ziva, "Gregory's Girl". Yep, Ducky certainly did grimace.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 30th**

Jordan stood at the side of the bed, before pulling in a chair, "Donald, to day is the start of the Edinburgh Jazz and Blues Festival in Edinburgh. I brought some Jazz along, I thought we could listen together." She watched for any emotion, and movement, as the music quietly played out. Morag thought she saw the index finger move in time to the music. She nodded. Jordan noticed too and smiled.

**August**

The August nights began to draw in, as they say in Scotland. The days getting shorter. The nights longer. Some of the big department stores had started to get their Christmas decorations up, much to the annoyance of Ziva and Gibbs.

6th

"Donald. I know how much you liked, sorry like, shows and the media. But today starts the Edinburgh International Festival. The Fringe. I know, not the legitimate festival, well….. really it is, as most of the fun is in the fringe." Jordan began to say, "It was the street fest. The performers walked down from the Pleasance to Meadowbank Stadium.

8th

"Well Dr Mallard, I haven't been in for a while. I'm sorry but I'm _winching," _as Jimmy bowed his head and laughed, "She is a lovely girl. I wanted to bring her to meet you, but then again, she just met my mother, and I didn't think meeting two….." his voice trailed off. "But if you would like, I will bring Sandie in to see you. Oh and Morag has started to call me Jamie. I quite like it don't you?"

Jamie thought he saw a smile, or was it just a quiver of the Doctors' lips.

12th

"Hi Duks, brought you a coffee, but I see you're not quite up to it yet." looking for expression on the face of Donald. "Magnificent 12th Duks…."

"Glorious 12th, Agent Gibbs, get it right." Morag had reminded Jethro. Gibbs smiled.

"So, this Glorious 12th, the start of the grouse season. I had to stop DiNozzo bringing in a couple of pigeons to you. Ziva wanted to go shooting. Should I let her? Tim says I should stop grousing."

Gibbs stood looking out over the garden. He was deep in thought. It was 8months now and still no response. As next of kin he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Duks, am I doing ok here? Am I doing the right thing? Would you be better off in a home?" Jethro asked quietly. He thought he saw as sigh.

"Aye, Jethro you are doing fine. Just get that lazy Jamie in here." Morag answered, "Since that laddie, has been winching, he's been nowhere to be seen. Tell him to bring his young lassie in to see the Doctor. Aye and himsel', the Doctor needs a weel kent face." as she turned and walked away.

13-30 International Edinburgh Festival (official).

"Hey Duks was talking to some of the lads up at the Barracks, and they were saying that The Citadel Band from Charleston, are actually going to play at the Diamond Jubilee of the Edinburgh Military Tattoo. They're going to be the only U.S. band in Edinburgh. Abbs says there's a Charlestown in this Kingdom, she has found. Didn't know that they allowed the Tattoo up at the Castle since it's a working Barracks. But heck Ducks I'm beginning to find out more about your homeland than you would probably like me too."

International Book Fest. 14 - 30 August

"Ducky, I have just discovered that this Edinburgh Festival has everything the team could wish for. I have found a book festival where Authors are invited to attend. I was thinking of asking Tim's agent if he could be invited for next year." Abby gushed.

"It would be nice, but some of the Authors attending are local. Ian Rankin and Alexander McCall Smith, and from the US Joyce Carol Oates." Tim now added, "But I don't think they would want someone as unknown as me there."

20th

"Dr Mallard, I have a confession. No, I did not do anything wrong. Dr Hampton didn't shout. But I fell in love today with the most beautiful girl in the world. Then….." as Jimmy began to explain.

"I walked in and found him oogling a Katoey." Tony answered laughing.

"That Tony, is rich coming from you," Tim now answered.

"Yep it was really quite funny, since Tony had an altercation with something similar." Gibbs now added, "But what he was going to add was…" now looking at Jimmy.

"I didn't realise that "The Lady Boys of Bangkok" were playing at the Festival. And, the funny thing is, so I heard…"

"Allegedly Jim, don't get yourself into trouble." Tony added.

"They go to the Ladies toilets…." he whispered.

"Laddies, ladies….they do not speak good English ," Morag muttered, "And anyway, they see the picture of a woman in a dress on the door and so they think that is for them"

"Maybe Morag," Gibbs answered, "They don't want molested."

"True, so true." as she walked away laughing.

Gibbs looked at Donald, and yes definitely a smile.

25th

Tony breezed into the room. "Doctor, no gonna believe this," he shouted in his best Sir Sean voice, "It's Sir Seans' birthday today. Thought I'd treat the team to a few of his best 007 films." He thought he heard Ducky sigh.

30th

The night stayed dry, which was unusual for Edinburgh at the festival. The wind calm, an Indian summer looked like it would finish the summer off in Scotland. Morag had managed to get Tim to find a web site, on a lap top he had spare, and she had placed on the end of Ducky's bed.

"Now Donald shall we settle down and watch the fire works, that end the festival, for another year."

**September**

4th

"Well remember today Donald," Morag remarked as she pumped up Ducky's pillows. The day carers had been in, and cleaned and refreshed him. They had raised the bed so he could look out over the garden. If only his eyes would open. "11.00 o'clock the Queen opened the new road bridge. Remember the haar, and at exactly 11 the sun shone and the clouds moved. It was like the parting of the mist between the Kingdom and the rest of the world. Do you remember the romantic short ferry crossing across the Forth? No more long queues, to get over. The Hawes Inn was always a good refreshment point." she looked and she thought she saw Ducky nod. No maybe it was his head falling against the pillow. But always hope.

17th

"Hey Ducky I didn't know about this?" Jethro questioned as he entered the room with the Washington Post, "I know, I didn't take Shannon's faith, and you know I do respect, but the Pope, he was in Edinburgh yesterday. One question I got to ask, and it would be nice, if someone could answer. How did the Pope get along Princes Street? I mean…with it dug up for the trams."

"Divine intervention, Agent Gibbs," Morag interrupted, "The Lord moves in very mysterious ways." as she plumped up the pillows.

Gibbs looked at Morag, shook his head slightly and smiled the Gibbs smile. Yes Morag, she had this habit of creeping up behind and answering your questions. Was she an angel or the devil?

**October **

8th-16th The Gaelic Mod in Caithness.

The start of the month saw Jethro standing at the window, looking across the garden. The autumn colours gave a warmth to the cold air. He turned and pulling the chair up to the side of the bed sat and looked at his friend.

"I read in the paper, that the Gaelic Mod this year is in Thurso. That's in Caithness isn't it,?" Gibbs asked, "Always remember you saying your mother left you on the bus from Orkney to John O'Groats. She was halfway to Thurso before she missed you. I don't suppose she was going to sing?" now laughing. He thought he saw Ducky smile.

"Thurso is a lovely place Agent Gibbs. It is the a little wind swept, but the wind, it draws the cobwebs out your hair." Morag replied as she passed through the room. Yes definitely a devil, Gibbs thought.

3rd -16th Commonwealth games India.

"Hey Duks," Gibbs spoke as he entered the room, "See your team finally decided to go to the Games. Bit of a nightmare I believe, but it all worked out well in the end, and you did end up with 26 medals, 9 gold,10 silver and 7 bronze. Not bad for a small country." Jethro looked over a Ducky, his breathing light but steady. "Next games are in Glasgow. Fancy going? That's if Leon lets us all off at the same time." Gibbs wondered if his friend would ever see the light of day again or if he would just fade away. He wondered if they were doing the right thing.

Friday 22nd to Sunday 31st October

Jimmy, walked into the room. He wondered if Dr Mallard would ever be the same again. Would he ever regain consciousness. It had been so long since the accident. So much had passed in Scotland. They had talked to Duks and told him tales of happenings, and news in his native land. But Jimmy missed the tales of Ducky's escapades. His tales of old. His mumblings. Morag saw the young man deep in thought.

"Jamie, do not worry yoursel', the good Doctor is in good hands and he has his friends around him." she spoke in her highland lilt, "Pull up a chair, speak to him."

Jimmy took the chair and sat beside Ducky.

"Dr Mallard," Jimmy coughed and spluttered, "I never thought I would say this…but I miss your stories. Dr Hampton, Jordan, she has allowed me to call her that, but it is slightly unprofessional, don't you think?…well she doesn't have the tales you tell. I was wondering when you get better you can tell me more. But Doctor, I found out today that there is a Scottish International Storytelling Festival, being held in Edinburgh this month. I believe the festival brings together storytellers and audiences from all over Scotland and beyond. Bet you wish you could be there." as the young man looked across at his mentor.

31st

Abby was twirling round and round in her Marilyn Munroe dress.

"Duks I put this on specially for you." she oozed.

"Thought it was for me." replied Tim dressed as Robin Hood. The green tights pulled up tight against his body, but the leather tunic, long enough to spare embarrassment.

"We are off to a Halloween party. Fancy dress. Well you would have gathered that if you…." he didn't finish. Tim just wasn't thinking.

"Gibbs says he will come in later and sit, just in-case there are any trick or treaters, who might upset Morag," Abby now added, "So before we go we will just say this to you Duks. "_The sky is blue, the grass is green. May we have our Halloween!" _That's how you used to say trick-or-treat in Scotland, remember you told us."

Abby leant over and kissed Ducky's forehead, "I keep asking the Nuns to pray for you." as she and Tim left.


	3. Chapter 3

**November**

The month started cool, there had been Mid-term elections throughout America. Not that anyone was too worried, they had their own problems Ducky.

5th

Jimmy wandered slowly into the room, he was tired. He had, had, a long tiring day with Jordan, and that upstart Sarah Knox. Jordan had liked having a woman about.

"Dr Mallard, I believe today in Britain, it is Guy Fawkes Night. Sarah was just saying how her namesake of old, John Knox was a Catholic priest who turned to Protestantism, funny how the word looks like protest, but I suppose they were in a way, against the Catholics. And then how Guy Fawkes brought up a Protestant, and when his mother remarried, a Catholic, took that religion and, how it was that James 1st, although he had been baptized as a Catholic because of his mother's faith, but was brought up under the influence of a reformed Protestant Scotland and therefore a Protestant, although his mother was a Catholic….."

"Aye laddie, Mary Queen of Scots, she was Catholic, but James, the V1, the sixth Jamie, he was only the 1st of England because Lizzie died, and the throne became one." Morag added, "Strange how two men could change religions, and then the course of the world. But sorry tell the good Doctor your story."

"Oh yes, so Guy Fawkes turned Catholic and decided he wanted a Catholic Monarch again, and so he and a few friends decided to blow up the Houses of Parliament. But they were discovered and they were hung, drawn and quartered. Bit like that case we once had, the one with the ring…so now the British people have this party every year. Not sure whether it is a celebration or a commiseration. But they have street parties and fireworks like our Fourth of July or Thanksgiving, but then you know all this because you have been here in America, than I have, as in years, being born," as Jimmy, got all tongue tied.

24th

"So who is cooking the Thanksgiving fare?" Morag asked of the team as they had gathered to visit Ducky.

"If we don't pick someone, she'll make us eat haggis again." Tony whispered to Tim.

"Heard that Anthony," Morag shouted across at the now reddening agent.

"Do you not have Thanksgiving in Scotland?" Tim asked.

"I thank the lord every day for every meal. But no we don't. But we usually have turkey for Christmas."

"So if we volunteer to prepare and help cook, can we not have it for Christmas?" Gibbs questioned.

"Aye, Jethro, I was going to make my speciality….."

"Please not haggis…" Tim whispered.

"No Timothy, my steak and ale pie. Thick crust, and a very hearty gravy, for the cold nights. Now that should put a bit more beef on you. I've seen more meat on a butchers steel." Morag replied looking at Tim, "And anyway we are having Haggis next week."

25th

They gathered in the dining room. Morag had prepared and cooked the turkey. She had found a cookery book, the pages yellowing with age and covered in food bits. She laughed to herself, Abigail would have had a field day in analysing the particles. The bacteria. Well if you cooked things well enough, no food poisoning A well thumbed, well used, recipe book. She had noticed that a there was a bookmark. She had opened and there was a recipe for Donald's, infamous stuffing and in a torn page, covered in sticky finger prints a recipe for cranberry sauce. Morag recognised Abby's writing. Morag set about preparing 19.00 she had instructed the team.

"I will not tolerate a minute later." She said looking into Gibbs face.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied, smiling.

The dinner was good, everyone sat back and sighed or burped in Tony's case.

"I have to ask," Morag questioned, "This Black Friday? Is it an anniversary for some terrorist event?"

"Black Friday?" Gibbs replied, "Abbs you want to explain?"

"Well it is the friday after Thanksgiving and as a lot of people have a long weekend, it is kinda like the start of the Christmas Shopping rush. Some stores like Sears, and Walmart they open at midnight. Going to Sears tonight Gibbs?" as she, smiled at Jethro.

"Nope I'll wait for the sale on Christmas Eve." He replied laughing.

"Ah I see, we have something similar in Scotland but it is the Boxing Day Sales, on the 26th. People actually camp out, overnight for the bargains. But being a thrifty Scot I always get by. More Bourbon Jethro?" as she offered Gibbs the bottle.

27th

The first snows had fallen in Scotland, but in Edinburgh, the Christmas Market had been up and running since Thanksgiving. Morag had watched Edinburgh on the news. She watched as the children skated the snow lightly fell to the ground. She watched as the kids stuck their tongues out and caught the flakes. The German market was doing a roaring trade with the adults sipping on warming mulled wine. Yes it was going to be a long cold winter. She tucked Donald in.

30th

As it was St Andrews day, Morag had arranged her special dinner.

"Not Haggis again." Tony had moaned.

"Aye, Tony, we have to have."

"When did you say we can't eat it?" Tim now questioned.

"The haggis season runs from today 30th St Andrews day until 25th January, Rabbie Burns Day….after that it is the mating season and you cannot kill the little critters." Morag had replied. "My grandfather, he was a gamekeeper on a Sutherland estate. He always said we could have one as a pet, but they were always too well hidden for us children to find…"

"She still believes these things are real?" Ziva whispered to Abby.

"Hey I still believe in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy." she replied smiling, "You Gibbs do you believe?"

"Oh yeh, the Yeti, and Bigfoot, and the god that brings me more Jack." Gibbs now replied, stuffing some haggis into his mouth, and washing down with some Scotch.

"I just hope you can hear us Donald." Jordan now whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

December

The first of the icy Arctic blast began to arrive. The temperatures dropped and the night frosts, began to creep along the plants, making them glisten in the cold white moonlight.

1st Chanukah

"Hello Dr Mallard," Ziva whispered, "I hope you are well. No, that was a silly thing to say," she corrected herself, "I mean, I hope…..Dr Mallard I have lit a candle for you tonight on my Menorah. I will light one every night and pray for you. But I would like you, and well Morag, to have these, some latkes and of course some sufganiyot, which Tony and Agent Gibbs tell me are doughnuts. So please enjoy." As she turned she saw Morag at the door.

"That is very thoughtful of you lassie." Morag replied.

As Morag settle down for the month of December , she saw the news from home. How the Forth Road Bridge had been closed for the first time in its 46year old history. The snows that had arrived early, looked like they were here to stay.

7th

"Hey Duks. Another year almost in, hear it's really bad in Edinburgh. They closed some minor route between Edinburgh and Glasgow. Edinburgh Airport closed again, and generally bad, bad. The only things enjoying this weather were the two polar bears at the Highland Wildlife Park, at Kincraig, up near Kingussie. Mercedes, she came from Edinburgh Zoo. You ever see her? But Ducky I'm getting worried. This is so like _"The Day after Tomorrow"_" he said, "The Perfect Storm they said."

"Tony I do not think the M8 a minor route. It may seem a small road to you, but it is the main artery of Scotland, along the central belt," Morag now replied, "But I too am worried for my relations in the old land."

10th

The morning was bright in Scotland. The heavy clouds passing, but still the threat. The thaw was on, but now it was flooding, that was the problem. Morag told Ducky of the weather.

18th

The snows came back, with a vengeance. This time England bore the brunt of the snow. Edinburgh, they got a respectable 4inches, enough to lie on the ice and cause more problems.

21st

The morning in Washington was still and bright, the temperature just above freezing. Morag had had a bad night with Ducky. He had tossed and turned. She thought she heard him speak, no mumble. She stayed close in case it was a fit, but far enough away in case it was. Ducky settled and Morag looked out into the night. She saw the lunar eclipse. The lunar eclipse on the Winter Solstice, Donald moving, Morag wondered was this, an omen. She wondered what time it would be in Edinburgh, 07.30, they would be on their way to work.

22nd

"Dr Mallard, Dr Mallard, you will never guess what I saw last night. I had to get up to see. It may never happen again in my life time or yours…." Now realising that was not the best thing to say. But he continued, "It was fantastic, and did you know it was the 1st time since 1638, a full lunar eclipse, has been on the Winter Solstice." Jimmy oozed.

"Aye, laddie, but yon Doctor, had a bad night too, but I too saw. And then there was an earthquake in Cumbria, it was felt in Scotland. Donald must have known too, as he stirred. He seems to be getting stronger." Morag now added, "Maybe these are good omens.

24th

"Jethro, I must ask of you, "Morag said in her highland lilt, "I would like if possible to go to Evening Service at your Georgetown Presbyterian Church this evening. I was wondering and hoping that you would stay with Donald while I went. I have not been to the Kirk, for many a month and the Minister was hoping I could attend. I will be back by 10 o'clock."

Gibbs said he would sit with his friend.

Later that evening, as Morag put on her coat and hat, she said, "Jethro, I have laid a tray with some savouries, and a bottle out for you. The kitchen is all prepared for tomorrow, and I would just ask, if the boys appear to keep you company, then the kitchen is out of bounds. I do not wish to start again. Now, I will not be late, but if there is any change in Donald, and you need help, then Dr Findlay's number is on the pad by the phone."

25th Christmas Day

The team had gathered in Dr Mallard's house. Morag had suggested 10.00 onwards, she had much to do and didn't really want assistance. She had got Abby to decorate a tree, "I do not want fancy, modern, I would like traditional, so young lady if you could arrange?"

The tree stood magnificent in the hall. Under the tree there were presents. Morag had bought for the team. She had adamantly said no presents for her, give to the poor. "What need have I for materialistic gifts." She had still bought for the team, from Donald Mallard. A sack hung at the foot of Ducky's bed. It was filled with gifts.

Christmas dinner was at 3.00 sharp, "I will have no stragglers." Morag had ordered.

They had started with Scotch Broth, thick and warming, with French crusty bread.

"Didn't think the Scots went in for French bread," Tony had questioned, wiping his plate clean with the bread.

"Have you never heard of the _Auld Alliance,_ Tony?" Morag enquired, "We were fighting the English for many a year. We traded with them, and of course our Mary married into the French crowns, making our countries one."

There followed Morag's, steak and ale pie. The puff pastry, light, and well flaky. Everyone commented on the lightness. The meat in the ale gravy thick, and just seasoned right. Even Gibbs had asked for seconds.

"I'm stuffed," Tony announced, leaning back and holding his belly.

"May I, if it is not too impolite," Tim asked, "Could I loosen my belt and top button?"

"I already have," Gibbs replied, "Wearing my shirt outside today." Yes, Gibbs was how would one say, dressed down.

"I take it that you will not be wanting, my tipsy laird pudding then?" Morag now laughed.

"Could we maybe have later?" Tony asked.

"I take it we open the presents then?" Abby questioned.

"And who, young lady said there was a present for you?" Morag smiled, "But of course there are, from your Ducky, to say thank you for being here."

26th

They said the big storm was on its way. Dr Mallard was becoming more restless. Morag wondered if she tell Dr Findlay. Maybe this was the end. Maybe Donald should be taken back in to the hospital. She and the team had tried all they could. Was there anything else they could do. No, only pray.

31st

The team had gathered in Ducky's house. Vance had said they could have the afternoon off, but, if they received a call, they were still on duty until 17.00 hrs.

Morag had organised the girls into cleaning. Jackie and Jordan, had prepared a buffet.

"I hate cleaning." Ziva had muttered.

"Young lady it is considered ill luck to welcome in the New Year in a dirty, unclean house," Morag had answered back, "And do you not think Donald, has had his fair share of bad luck. I'm sure his mother always made sure the house was clean and fresh."

"Aye," Abby replied in her best brogue, "The act of cleaning the entire house is called the redding, getting ready for the New Year. See I have learnt something." Getting a glare from Morag.

"Do we have to keep the windows open?" Jimmy enquired shivering.

"But of course, Jamie. It is to let the evil kelpies and mischievous fairies out and the good come in." Morag replied.

"More like the cold." Tim had snuffled.

"Ah, anyone hear the joke, the one about what came when the window was open, no….. in..flew…enza, do we know a fairy by the name of Enza…..Ouch." now rubbing his head, "Don't suppose we do Boss."

Gibbs smiled.

As 7.00 o'clock approached Morag nudged Gibbs, "Do the decent thing Agent Gibbs , make sure Donald's guests have a drink to toast in the New Year."

"Are we not a bit early?" Tony questioned as Gibbs handed him a glass of whisky.

"Shhhsh laddie, do you not realise that it is almost mid-night in Edinburgh, Ziva switch on the television and Tim, tune into some satellite that has the bells from the old country."

Tim duly found, and they watched the crowds huddling in the cold night air of Edinburgh. Princes Street packed with tourists and revellers. Morag indicated that they all stand, glass in hand. They watched and listened as Big Ben in London struck twelve, and then the heavens opened above the castle in cascading streaks of colours. The fireworks.

"Happy New Year," Morag whispered, turning and giving Jamie a kiss.

"Hey." he shouted.

"Sorry getting into the swing here, but please you have to say your greetings to all."

As they all shook hands, hugged and kissed, well the girls tried. Vance and Jackie stood, their arms round each other. This was a different New Year to them. The children had found it all too much and had disappeared behind the couch.

"Now Donald," Morag said turning and facing him, she now said:-

"First what did yesternight deliver?

Another year is gone forever.

And what is this days strong suggestion,

The passing moment's all we rest on,

Rest on-for what? what do we here?  
Or why regard the passing year?"

"So," as she wet Dr Mallards lips with a taste of whisky, MaCallan, "You stubborn Scot, we can do no more for you. We have done all we can. It is up to you now. So get your arse into gear laddie, and show these people that you have slept enough."

The team looked on. It had been almost a year since the accident, 00.30am and the minutes were counting down to the start of yet another…..what had they learnt in that year…the team…..compassion…. a knowledge of a Country that Donald held dear. An understanding that time, can stand still. They had seen the seasons come and go. They had watched the beauty unfold and die. They had seen the world as if they were blind. They had learnt much.

As they watched, they saw a movement from the bed, a sigh, a murmur…a flicker of the lids. They watched as Ducky opened his eyes, licked his lips and said,

"Happy New Year, Happy 2010.…but why am I lying here? Why do I have this drip in my arm? Why are you all standing watching me? And do you know I seem to have had the strangest dream." as Ducky tried to sit up.

Morag fussed around, removing the drip and making Ducky comfortable. Gibbs looked at his friend, and smiled. Yes it would probably take year to explain. Abby squealed, and hugged Tim. Tony put his arm round Ziva, and kissed the top of her head. Vance and Jackie, thankful that they had each other, pecked a kiss, well Vance was management….their thoughts and prayers had been answered, but the joy was broken by a sound from behind the couch. A broken glass, and the sound of someone retching. Yep, the kids had found some whisky…..and had turned a slight green colour…..

The End


End file.
